


Seekers & Snitches

by huff_le_puff



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Jokes, Multi, Napping, Polyamory, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Talking, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huff_le_puff/pseuds/huff_le_puff
Summary: Cedric, Cho, and Harry are all just three teenagers trying to make love work in a world that seems to be against them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mention of cedric dying but then being alive  
> Words: 842
> 
> note: So I have another fic on here, called Owl Me, Will You? And it's based on this!

Cho was not happy. Not in the least. This tournament was stupid. Purely stupid. Then again, so were her boyfriends, so what did that say about her?

Cedric was dead, but then not? She had seen him lying lifeless in Harry's arms and yet, now here he was, reading a book on Quidditch. 

Then there was Harry, lying in the bed Madam Pomfrey had claimed he had an invisible plaque with his name on. He really came in here too much.

 Who knew when Harry would be up, he'd had so much potion in the last few hours. So many visitors, as well.

Cho had tried to pet the big black dog earlier, but it had nipped at her hand in a possessive way. She hadn't pet him after that.

Cho let out an annoyed whine, and Cedric's head snapped away from his book. "Cho?"

  "Why are you alive? You were dead, I saw it!" She exclaimed. She had been holding the questions in all day, and she couldn't take it. None of the adults had thought it important to explain to Harry and Cedric's girlfriend what the hell had happened, and she was angry about it.

Cedric sighed and scooted close to her on his bed. "Like your delicious scones, it didn't last."

She sighed with a shaky laugh. "You think now is the time for your awful jokes?"

Cedric shrugged. "it's always time for my 'awful' jokes."

She leaned back in her chair. "Oh, Ced."

Cedric grinned at her before looking at the maybe-sleeping-maybe-not dog by Harry's ankles. "Did you know Harry had a dog?"

Cho shook her head, watching the dog carefully. "He mentioned a dog named Snuffles maybe once, but I doubt his family would get him one. Did it growl at you too?"

Cedric nodded, and bent to pet the black dog. It barked, and Madam Pomfrey rushed in. "What are you two doing?"

  "Cedric tried petting Harry's dog." Cho said immediately, smirking when she heard Cedric splutter.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, and muttered, "A dog, in my infirmary! I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking..."

 

It was another hour before Harry was woken by shouting.

  "They had better quiet down!" Molly Weasley was saying. "They'll wake him up!"

Harry wasn't noticed at first, until he reached for his glasses, blinking owlishly when he was handed them by Cho. "How do you feel, Har?"

Harry didn't meet her eyes and motioned to the yelling. "What's going on?"

She looked hurt at his refusal to look at her, but whispered back. "The Minister let that imposter guy be Kissed, I've never seen Professor McGonagall this mad. Fudge doesn't believe Professor Dumbedore."

Fudge glared at Harry, and asked Dumbledore ig he really believed a boy who--

  "You've been reading Rita Skeeter, Mr. Fudge."

Bill, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione all jumped and the dog bared his teeth. They hadn't realized Harry was awake.

As Fudge stormed from the infirmary and Dumbledore gave orders, Cho and Cedric exchanged nervous looks. 

Cho could feel Harry's hand tense in his sheets as Dumbledore spoke to the dog, calling him Sirius and telling him to 'resume your usual form'.

She swallowed harshly and Cedric leaned away as the mass murderer Sirius Black was suddenly next to Harry.

After much yelling -- Mrs. Weasley and Ron -- and more orders, there was only Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Cedric, and Cho with Harry.

Harry refused his winnings, and Mrs. Weasley hugged him, leaving Cho in an awkward position. Harry still had hold of her hand. The sweet moment was over very soon, when Hermione slammed a jar down against the window sill. 

Harry fell asleep soon after, Mrs. Weasley left the castle, and the four teens were kicked from the infirmary with orders of sleep.

As Cedric walked Cho to her dorm, they talked of the events of the night.

  "Who knew dating Harry would bring this much excitement to our lives, Ced?" Cho was smiling. "How is he, do you think?"

Cedric's shoulders slumped. "He didn't notice I was there."

  "To be fair, you were as present as the real Mad-Eye."

Cedric looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Cho Chang made a joke? Are you sure you're not an imposter?"

  "You're awful, Cedric Diggory."

  "What's that say about you, you're dating me."

  "He wouldn't look at me." Cho frowned. "I know he's upset but..."

  "He also didn't let go of you. He's probably blaming himself, Hermione says he does that."

  "What's with her, anyway? Earlier she was a bit suspicious."

  "Cho, she doesn't like him, we've told you this for months." Cedric said with an exasperated smile.

Cho blushed. "Well she _was_ acting suspicious. You can't deny that."

Cedric turned around the corner just before her Tower and kissed her. "We'll make a pact. No matter what, all three of us have got to stick together. Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay. I love him and you so much."

  "I love him and me as well. And you, my love." He grinned at her.


	2. Harry naps, Hermione's surprised, and Cho is slightly offended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione notices something about Harry and confronts Cho and Cedric about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time: Around August of 1999

Cho was in the bedroom trying to perfect her eyeliner when the doorbell chimed. "I've got it, Ced!"

She ran barefoot into the sitting room, and noticed Harry had fallen asleep in his favorite armchair again. As she passed on her way to the door, she threw a blanket over him.

 Behind it were Ron and hermione. "Good to see you, come on in. Cedric's in the kitchen, setting the table and suc. We're having cauliflower tikka masala, I hope you like it?"

Ron let out an excited hum, as hermione began talking very fast. "Thanks for having us Cho, I've been--" She stopped midsentence, her eyes stopping where harry was curled up in the armchair.

  "Alright Hermione?"

She nodded at Ron, following Cho into the kitchen. She'd bring what she'd seen up after dinner. 

 

  "You two had better be back by ten!" Cho yelled after Ron and Harry. "You sure you don't want to go to the pub with them, Ced?"

Cedric nodded, wrapping an arm around her as they sat in the same armchair Harry had napped in earlier. "And miss girl chat? Never."

Hermione let out a sigh, getting to the point. "I have a question for you two."

Cho and Cedric frowned at each other.

  "Is it about our relationship with Harry?" Cho was ready to fight if Hermione wanted to bring this up again. "You said you accepted it."

  "I do!" Hermione exclaimed loudly, "It's about harry earlier . . . When Ron and I arrived, Harry was napping. Out in the open!"

Cedric tilted his head tot he side. Secretly, Cho thought it made him look like an adorable puppy. "And? He naps all the time. The other day he fell asleep at the table reviewing a file for work."

  "He willingly naps where anyone can see him?"

They nodded, which seemed to confuse Hermione further.

Cho wasn't patient by any means. "Hermione, what's bothering you about that?"

  "Harry's never liked napping in front of people. I understand it's different with you two, but still. Before that year in the tent, I'd never seen him asleep. It baffles me!"

Cedric hummed, suddenly remembering something. “He used to be like that, when we first lived together. He’d be last to sleep, first to rise. Cho and I would nap on the sofa, and he would only nap when we were away.”

Hermione was silent for a moment, nodding to herself. She hugged them both tightly. "Thank you!"

  "It's just a nap," Cho said, though it was phrased as a question.

Hermione shook her head. "You make him feel safe enough to sleep. Don't you get it, Cho? I don't think Harry's ever been able to feel safe enough to let his guard down like that. You made him feel safe. I can't believe it, but you did. you've  _actually_ improved harry's life."

  "I feel like I should be offended you're so surprised."

Cedric laid a hand on her arm. "Just take the compliment, Luv."

  


End file.
